


The Merits of Carnal Delights

by Lee_of_io



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Eddie eats Venom out, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, Mind Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Tentacle Sex, both Eddie and Venom are topping and bottoming at the same time, but Venom's running the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_of_io/pseuds/Lee_of_io
Summary: Eddie is anxious that he's not doing enough for Venom when it comes to the bedroom.  Venom disagrees.However,wecan experience pleasuretogether. If you will let me, I will show you what you do for me, Eddie.“I— you know what? Sure, I’m sorry I ever doubted you for a second, V. Do whatever you want with me.”Careful what you say, Eddie. We might just hold you to that.





	The Merits of Carnal Delights

The more his relationship with Venom progressed, the more Eddie tended to take the Symbiote’s word at face value.

 

This was mostly because they didn’t have shame, embarrassment, or a sense of appropriate timing. Eddie could always count on his extraterrestrial significant other to not be shy in remind him of the necessities in life, like when to eat ( **Now** ), to practice basic hygiene ( **You stink, Eddie.** ), to take care of himself ( **No more coffee. You can finish the article in the morning** ), not to take any shit ( **That man was rude! Let’s eat his hands!** ), and so on. It was like having intrusive thoughts, only louder and able to argue back.

 

Venom couldn’t lie to Eddie in the traditional sense, however, they could omit the truth. The two of them learned early on in their cohabitation of Eddie’s body, and more specifically Eddie’s brain, that Venom could be vague with details that they didn’t necessarily want to project to their host, but Eddie would always get an echoing residual sense that the Symbiote was trying to cover something up (like when they binged on a weeks supply of chocolate while Eddie slept and attempted to hide the wrappers under the bed).

 

It disconcerting to Eddie at first, especially given that his own emotions and thoughts, while not a flashing neon sign in his mind, were much more of an open book to his other. Nowadays, Eddie sees the merits of the dynamic between them. Being able to silently communicate with Venom not only staved off hours of boredom will out in public, but was also infinitely helpful when silently formulating plans of action against hostile parties.

 

It also had benefits in bed.

 

Venom, having come from a species that reproduced asexually, had no interest at first in their host’s more carnal needs. Their apathy in the matter quickly dissolved, however, after the first time Eddie masturbated with his new body-mate in attendance; the resulting flood of endorphins, phenylethylamine, and serotonin with Eddie’s brain was downright addictive. After a while, it became as much, if not more, about the intimacy and their exploration of each other as it was about pleasure.

 

Venom was surprisingly enthusiastic about indulging Eddie’s fantasies. After all, there was no need for kink negotiate when you shared thoughts directly, and to Venom, for whom all of human sexuality was new, there really weren’t any ingrained preconceived taboos for the two of them to awkwardly work through.

 

It had been a bit of a learning curve for the two of them at first, and there were times when one or the other would need to stop things and take a step back, but communication was something the pair lacked in. Venom had been more than hesitant the first time Eddie had broached the topic of safe words, and how in the moment of a particular scene he would sometimes say ‘no’ or ‘stop’ without explicitly meaning he wanted the act to end. After a lot of discussion on the topic, the two of them had compromised with the color system (green for go, yellow for pause/slow down, and red for stop immediately). Eddie always found it endlessly endearing whenever the Symbiote would take a moment to inquire about his current color comfort level before, during, and after fucking his brains out.

 

Now, they were at a relatively relaxed point with intimacy in their relationship. Or at least, they were.

 

Something had been nagging at the back of Eddie’s mind for a while now; an insecurity that made him more and more anxious every time the mood between him and Venom turned even vaguely erotic. Of course, as was the case with any train of thought that persisted in Eddie’s head for too long, Venom caught on.

 

**What is wrong?**

 

A flush of embarrassment (that has little to do with the fact that Eddie is currently pinned and bent over the kitchen countertop) washes through him. Of course Venom would pick up on his distraction and lackluster enthusiasm. “Nothing, love, just forgot to grab the mail on the way in today.”

 

His desperate fishing for an excuse earns him a derisive noise of doubt from his other. Venom gently lets up the tendrils holding his wrists down, before easing their host upright; idle touches soothing any points of contact that had been braced against the flat surface too aggressively.

 

**You are not interested tonight, we understand. Shall we watch a movie instead?**

 

Great, he’d let his shitty indecision derail everything. “No, babe, that’s not—“

 

He blows out a sigh of exasperation through gritted teeth and tries to salvage their evening in.

 

“I want to have sex tonight, I do, that’s not the thing.”

 

 **The thing?** Venom echoes back dubiously. If the Symbiote had eyebrows, one would surely be raised right about now.

 

“The problem, that is.”

 

**And what is the problem, Eddie? Can we help or is this a human thing?**

 

“A little of both?” He hedges with uncertainty. “What I mean to say is, V, you help all the time. All you do is great and wonderful and I appreciate it some much.”

 

He hesitates for a moment before pushing forward.

 

“But I want to help you, sometimes, if you’re comfortable with that.”

 

And for all that the two of them shared a bond, there was a definite disconnect here felt between them.

 

**What?**

 

“Shit, what I’m trying to say is that, for as much as you lavish attention on me, I want to make you feel good too, babe.”

 

If anything, the nebulous confusion spanning through their bond grows thicker.

 

**But we do feel good when we have sex, Eddie. We feel what you feel, and all the delicious chemicals after.**

 

“Yeah, I get that the chemicals make it worthwhile. But there’s gotta be something that feels good to you _independently_ of me, no?”

 

 **You don’t like what we do together?** They say with a voice bordering on vulnerable.

 

This conversation had already felt like a lost cause, but now Venom’s question really twisted the proverbial knife in Eddie’s stomach. He should have just shut his big mouth.

 

He knew, logically, that Venom’s kind didn’t have any sexual urges. They had described spawning to Eddie once when the human had expressed an interest in the topic; the whole process was completely divorced from any emotions, passionate or otherwise. Evidently, evolution felt no need to interfere in the reproductive process of the Klyntar, unlike humans, who apparently needed the motivation of pleasure in order to multiply.

 

“What I’m mean is, I want to do something for you for a change. I want to make you feel good, give you pleasure.” He hopes against all hope that Venom would parse out what he was trying to get at, because words were failing in this regard.

 

The Symbiote must pick up on this, as shortly then after Eddie gets the slightly disorienting impression that his thoughts are being rummaged through like a cluttered filing cabinet. When Venom resurfaces there is a cluster of Eddie’s memories freshly replaying in his head: _Eddie and Anne together. Eddie expressing the overwhelming desire to pamper Anne, to devote everything to just her and bringing her pleasure. The arousal he felt was secondary, not important compared to seeing to her needs. In fact, half the fun was his own denial in the face of watching her reach climax._

 

A red blush saturates his cheeks as Venom views this memory with fascination. What blood isn’t coloring his face he can feel pooling downward; his previously flagging erection perk up in reignited interest.

 

At length, Venom dismisses the memory, having apparently come to a conclusion.

 

**You have a need to satisfy your partners, Eddie. That is not something that you can do for _me_.**

 

Eddie isn’t sure what was going to pour from his mouth, whether it would be disappointment, consolations, or some unsatisfactory combination of the two, but he is cut off before he can express any of these.

 

**However, _we_ can experience pleasure _together_. If you will let me, I will show you what you do for me, Eddie.**

 

“I— you know what? Sure, I’m sorry I ever doubted you for a second, V. Do whatever you want with me.” A giddy anticipation bubbled up, effervescent through his senses in anxious anticipation of whatever it was that Venom had decided on.

 

 **Careful what you say, Eddie. We might just hold you to that.** And _god_ if the rolling purr of those words didn’t make his jeans uncomfortably tight.

 

Venom must be just as eager to get things started because a whip-crack command of, **get undressed and on the bed** , is issued into his ear presently.

 

Eddie is quick to comply, and before long he’s laid himself out on his back, head and neck propped up with pillows. He fidgets in silence for a few seconds, waiting for whatever it is was his other had in mind for tonight, before an anxious, “V?” slips past his lips.

 

**Hmm…sit up and turn around, Eddie.**

 

Curious to see where this was going, Eddie shifts into the described position. As soon as he does, Venom manifests out of Eddie. They form an almost complete humanoid body (deciding to forgo legs in a traditional sense in favor of simply letting tendrils of their mass anchor back into Eddie’s own legs and thighs) facing Eddie in the position he had first assumed.

 

 **Yessss, we like this view better.** Venom’s tongue sneaks out and trails up Eddie’s neck, paying particular attention to his Adam’s apple.  

 

Eddie takes a moment to marvel at the view of the powerful form. From his vantage point approximately atop where their hips would be, with Venom spread out before him he could truly appreciate the beauty of his Symbiote other. He idly traced the white vein-like structures that ran along their form, the dips and bulges that mirrored human musculature and anatomy endlessly fascinated him in just how alien and yet familiar the two of them were to each other.

 

Venom indulged their mate’s exploration, intrigued in turn by Eddie’s own awe-filled curiosity, but before long, their hunger to continue outweighed their patience. They demonstrated this by allowing errant tendrils to begin massaging up his thighs, slowly but surely closing in on the juncture in between.

 

Eddie groans in pleasure, the suction tight grip Venom has on his hips leaves him rocking eagerly into the open air between them with short, abortive thrusts. He doesn’t have to look down to know that pre-come is already beading the head of his cock.

 

**Eddie.**

 

Venom softly calls him back into focus. One large clawed hand braces against the entirety of Eddie’s chest (causing him to feel so deliciously _tiny_ in comparison to his other’s bulk) and tilts him to lean back. Now guided into position, the Symbiote’s massive digits gently capture his chin and direct his gaze down.

 

**Want you here, Eddie.**

 

And before him, at the apex of Venom’s half-formed hips in an opening.

 

His first immediate thought is the impulse to lick this new entrance that his formed, and deciding not to think too much for once, he does exactly that. He dips down and traces his tongue in a swirl over the inky-mass before him, wanting nothing more than to lavish even a modicum of the pleasure Venom gave him into the efforts of his exploring mouth.

 

Almost as soon as he touches the entrance before him, however, something touches him from behind, causing him to start in surprise. When a second or so passes without further activity, he chalks it up to an involuntary movement on his other’s part and paints another broad stroke of his tongue. Immediately an echoing stroke slicks up the skin of his perineum before lovingly lashing his own hole.

 

Suspecting the game Venom was playing, Eddie decided to test his hypothesis, spiraling his mouth around the opening before him before plunging his tongue as deep as he could into his other, undulating the muscle as he dives. The tendril at his entrance answers him beat for beat, fucking Eddie’s asshole open rigorously in a mirror of his own movements.

 

This forces Eddie to jerk upwards and release a sharp whine at the acute, dizzying pleasure zinging through his frame. “Oh _fuck_ , V!”

 

**That feels good doesn't it, Eddie?**

 

Venom’s answering rumble of delight sends tiny vibrations up Eddie’s spine. It’s almost embarrassing how over-sensitized he’s feeling right now. If the two of them weren’t careful, he’ll end up finishing disappointingly early. Given that this was supposed to be all about making Venom feel good, that would be a terribly sour way to ending things.

 

 **Don’t worry, Eddie. We won’t let you go until we’re _thoroughly_** **done with you.**

The thought of Venom using him, glutting on the flood of hormones in his head, wringing him dry of every last bit of bliss, left him weak in the knees. He wanted that, all of that so _desperately_.

 

That outcome would have to wait for another night, it would seem, as Venom was apparently too impatient for things to progress. The pair of claw-tipped hand clamp over Eddie’s hips in a possessive grip, the way they encircle and restrain his pelvis in their immense hold makes Eddie lightheaded with the thrill of it.

 

With sure, measured movements, Venom guides Eddie’s straining cock incrementally into the waiting suction of their opening, simultaneously edging a thick tendril past the human’s own fluttering entrance with the same meticulous precision.

 

Eddie is incoherent, the noises spilling past his mouth as just a series of high keens and gasps of, “ _oh fuck. Oh, Venom, fuck!_ ” before trailing off into hard panting breaths.

 

**You like that, don't you? Of course you do. You're doing so well for us, Eddie. You feel incredible.**

 

He suspects Venom isn’t looking for a response, which is for the best because, for all his usual eloquence, Eddie is all but wreaked at the moment, and can do no better than moan.

 

Venom begins picking up rhythm, physically drawing Eddie’s hips backward and then wrenching them forwards, pumping a gradually thickening tendril deeper inside of him at an identical momentum. Eddie is completely at Venom’s mercy, able to do nothing more than weakly twitch and spasm with the building heat in his gut. The way he is being used, being made to fuck Venom while being so rigorously fucked by Venom left him feeling like his higher brain function were short-circuiting.

 

Venom, for their part, wasn’t much better. Their tongue lazily encircles Eddie’s neck, drawing his head and torso down, flush with the Symbiote’s rocking humanoid form.

 

With Venom’s own mouth occupied with worrying the flush skin of Eddie’s neck and the jut of his collarbone, Eddie’s own mouth grows envious for lack of attention.

 

Before he can vocalize this desire, his other anticipates this need and delegates a spare tendril to brush up against his plush panting lips. Eddie welcomes the appendage in with a moan of deep-seated satisfaction. The tendril quickly picks up the same tempo as the pistoning of his own cock along the sucking grip of Venom’s hold and the accompanying weight thrusting deep inside his ass. The girth inside him drags delicious friction along his prostate, hitting it just often enough to keep him hanging on the edge but not enough to push him over.

 

**_There you go, Eddie, just like that. You're doing such a good job, just relax and let us make you feel good._ **

 

And with that, having saved the best for last, Venom does something new.

 

Eddie has a momentary sensation of something _unlocking_ in his head before he is hit with a wave of sensation. It’s like every sensation that he is feeling is being intensified by double. He can _feel_ what Venom is feeling and _oh fuck does it feel good._

 

The sensations thrumming through Eddie’s nerve endings are ricocheting through Venom’s own senses and are now being forced-fed back into Eddie’s brain. The two of them had become a closed circuit, the feedback of their combined pleasure building exponentially off of each other.

 

Eddie can feel the heightened stimulation of his own cock thrust into Venom’s clenching hole as if both sensations are hardwired into his own body. Inversely the friction and heat of his own ass and throat around the tendrils occupying them become an added layer of depth to his already teetering climax.

 

This is _too much_. This is boarding on the edge of what the human mind can handle, and Eddie loves every second of it.

 

He is only barely aware of tears tracking down from his clenched eyes when a separate tendril reaches out and tenderly brushes them away.

 

**_Are you ready, love?_ **

 

Oh _god_ yes, yes _please, Venom, please,_ can’t take _anymore!_

 

His mess of incoherent thoughts must get the message across, because Venom thrusts with even tighter movements, back and forth, laying more pressure into each and every pleasure point between the two of them. Grinding down onto the itch that finally, _finally_ , was allowed to be scratched.

 

As Eddie came, he was hit mere fractions of a second later with the force of the feedback loop of Venom’s own release. The crescendo of rapture between them is almost agonizing in its intensity.

 

Gradually, little by little, the closed circuit between them lights up with less and less force as the rush of bliss spreads out and seeps deep into Eddie overtaxed muscles.

 

Venom withdraws from Eddie’s throat; the tendril that had inhabited his mouth gives his swollen lips a gentle press in parting as if conveying a kiss. The tendril in his ass reduces down in size, blessedly retreating without disturbing the over-sensitized passage. The hole that had gripped Eddie’s cock in a stranglehold now dissolves back into the rest of Venom’s amorphous mass.

 

With slow, practiced movements, Venom lowers Eddie down on his back, phasing through his body with easy liquid movements so deeply contrasting with the hard pseudo-humanoid musculature that had dominated their frame before. It hardly matters to Eddie one-way or another, Venom is unique and beautiful in any form they choose to take.

 

Now spread out on his back, Venom pooling as a decidedly smaller puddle of goo atop the hollow of his navel and abdomen, Eddie wonders with a lethargic mind back on what they had just experienced.

 

Venom is purring and sated on the influx of happy chemicals swirling around their host’s body, there is little wonder that they enjoyed the feast. Still, the tiniest shred of doubt still lingers in the back of Eddie’s mind.

 

**Hmm, it seems that we will need to do this again, Eddie. And again and again, until you finally get it into your thick head.**

 

“What’s that, love?” He can’t help the chuckle that bubbles past his lips, even as his toes curl a little at the idea of a repeat performance.

 

**That when you feel good, we feel good. We are one, Eddie.**

 

“You’re right, V,” he says between a massive yawn, “though I can’t say I’d be opposed to a little reminder every once and a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is now my second attempt at writing smut. I decided to not hold back as much as I did the first time, and just have fun with it. 
> 
> Hopefully, you all enjoyed, but feel free to let me know what you think! I appreciate every kudos and comment I get so very much!


End file.
